


远处的山丘10备份

by shark_pond



Category: The Witcher
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 其余部分见lofter





	远处的山丘10备份

10

杰洛特的话打乱了恩希尔的一日计划。他原本准备和帕维塔在地下酒吧见过面后，回去公司继续处理文件，现在，顶层办公室的小套间显然不是更好的选择。杰洛特轻车熟路，心不在焉地注意着道路上的限速标志，不让自己的急切过分明显。  
他本以为恩希尔会回他自己的家，结果对方在一个岔路口提醒右转，尽头是维吉玛酒店的霓虹招牌，作为一家酒店，它的招牌太性冷淡了。前台没对恩希尔带着人进去有任何怀疑，甚至不要杰洛特出示身份证明，这令杰洛特心中似有红蚂蚁啮咬——显然，恩希尔经常带人上去。  
“我们得先谈好钱的问题。”他们走进电梯时，杰洛特严肃地说。“渡夜资常常是产生纠纷的根由。”  
“渡夜资。”恩希尔重复。“我本以为这是一段中长期关系开始前的示好呢。”  
他的话让杰洛特思考了一会儿，大概是从二楼到七楼的一段时间。中长期关系——流感、季节性过敏以及见风疹在上，恩希尔说的是“中长期关系”。  
“也不是不能免费。”杰洛特痛恨自己的软弱摇摆。该死，他以前从不免费做活，就算对方付不起真金白银，他也要拿走一袋花生作为补偿。  
“免费。”恩希尔又重复。“你便宜得令人惊讶。”  
杰洛特从没听过第二个人能把侮辱性语言说的不带侮辱成分，而同时又不让听话的人觉得自己被侮辱了。电梯门打开，恩希尔走在前头，柔软的暗红色地毯消去两人的足音，杰洛特觉得自己正是个被恩希尔花钱买来的......私家侦探，以为种种原因决定本次发放免费福利。  
杰洛特以为刚把门关上，恩希尔就会亲吻他，但恩希尔没有，他只是换下衣服，让杰洛特也换了，等两人都沐浴结束，才从抽屉里取出安全套。维吉玛酒店的安全套仍旧要额外收取费用，但绝不是那种随随便便的牌子。杰洛特看到某个牌子标榜的领先的超薄。  
恩希尔将两个安全套放在床头柜上。  
两个。  
杰洛特不确定他是想操自己两次，还是想射两次。从前他们滚在床上的时候还没有这玩意儿，通常以两种结局为主。第一种，如果他们匆忙相会，杰洛特马上又得骑着马去砍杀魔怪，恩希尔不会射在他体内，皇帝会射在他的背上、胸腹或者脸上。第二种，如果杰洛特不忙，一般是在冬天，恩希尔会把他射的满满的，有时会严令禁止他把精液弄出来。  
不管哪种，对于现在的杰洛特来说都是奢侈。他只是想一想，就觉得硬的发疼。  
恩希尔微凉的手指搭在他的肩膀上，拇指按住颈椎某一节。  
他好像很喜欢这里。  
杰洛特问出声：“你喜欢我的脖子？”  
“唔。”恩希尔有点出神，他用拇指摩挲杰洛特的后颈，那块皮肤意外的光洁——不是因为没有伤疤，恰好是因为有一道很大的伤疤，愈合之后比其余部分更为滑腻。  
“还是你准备摸我脖子摸一晚上？”杰洛特调整坐姿，掩饰自己浴巾下面的勃起。  
恩希尔又抚摸了一下，力度有点重。“你知道这段颈椎能做什么吗？”  
“支撑我的脑袋。”  
恩希尔轻笑起来：“这儿——一个娴熟的通晓骨骼的人，只要用巧妙的角度按下去，你就彻底瘫痪了。”他不轻不重地按压，杰洛特似乎真的感觉到了阵阵麻痹，但他没有逃开的意思。从前的恩希尔也喜欢这样，他可能将之视为某种权威，一种深刻在皇帝天性里的掌控欲，无论是掌控他的大臣和子民，还是掌控床上的猎魔人。  
“我开始怀疑你有问题，就是你对我的抚摸毫无反抗。”恩希尔说。“我可以理解你的性取向对此造成的影响，但那时我们并不熟识，我还威胁了你，出于礼貌和安全考虑，你会克制自己，可我只感受到你的顺从。”他的手指离开颈椎，顺着背肌中央的凹陷慢慢下滑。恩希尔的手掌上也有茧子，不过没有剑茧了，只有笔茧，还有学生时代执手术器械形成的位置偏僻的茧子，大部分已经消去，仍有一点顽强的残留着，如果不出意外，它们会一直残留到最后，就像恩希尔大帝不必亲手握剑，可他青年时期握剑的痕迹仍旧明显。  
杰洛特的肌肉在恩希尔的抚触下寸寸放松，他趴在床上，惬意地呻吟。一百多年过去了......他再一次和恩希尔一起，躺在一张床上。  
恩希尔的手指和眼睛探寻着杰洛特的身体，从他后背的伤疤，到他略显蓬松的白发。最后，恩希尔以命令的姿态让杰洛特翻身：“我要看看你的乳头。”  
杰洛特的腰都软了。  
恩希尔的手指先是按压他左侧乳晕，尽管不愿承认，杰洛特知道自己的乳晕是浅粉色的，受到刺激之后也不会变成太深的颜色。敏感皱起的乳晕在恩希尔的指腹下重新松弛，乳首还挺立着。恩希尔用拇指和食指轻轻捏住，杰洛特发出一声哭泣般的声音。  
“别——别......”  
穿刺的伤口还没有愈合完全，只是生长好了，不代表和另一侧一样。恩希尔揉捏的时候，有一种乳环还在皮肉里头的幻痛，又疼又痒，只不过不是搔一下可以解决的疼和痒，而是跟着恩希尔手指的动作，被赐予的疼和痒。  
他的祈求让恩希尔停下动作，赐予他矛盾触感的手指转而揉捏他的胸肌。肌肉放松下来时候是富有弹性的柔软，杰洛特居然还能抽出神来想恩希尔一定是花丛老手，他哪儿来的时间？六个医学博士学位应该榨干他最后一滴血才对。  
“看着我。”恩希尔温柔地说。“杰洛特。”  
杰洛特睁开眼，他这才注意到不知何时，泪水已经盈满他的眼眶。从水雾之中看过去，酒店的天花板模糊不定，恩希尔似乎就是他的世界的恩希尔，好像还是维吉玛皇宫的大床，被内侍总管抱怨和金塔之城的床比起来只能是地铺。  
“你真美。”恩希尔擦掉他的泪水，仔细端详他的眼睛。睁开的时候，被头顶的灯光刺激，橄榄状瞳孔收缩为一道较粗的线条，金色虹膜澄净，与眼白分界明显。  
杰洛特只能保证自己还在呼吸，他没法说任何一句话。他怕自己会哭出声来。  
“是谁创造了你？”恩希尔近乎低语，他的眼睛在人造光线下是一种华贵的深琥珀色。“像你这样的造物，美且完美。”  
不，不。杰洛特心想。我不完美，我是个变种人，我是个怪胎，我是被人工制造出来的和我杀死的怪物同样的怪物。  
恩希尔亲吻他的嘴唇，有盐和龙舌兰的味道。“我嫉妒你的丈夫。”  
杰洛特将唇分开，驯服地迎接恩希尔的舌头。他们亲吻的时候，恩希尔的手指掠过每一寸伤疤，在他的小腹弹弄。杰洛特分开双腿，不比一个收钱办事的伴游者慢多少。他一面唾弃自己面对恩希尔就无法把持心态，一面又为自己能够重新与恩希尔亲密接触而感恩。他们接吻了很久，恩希尔似乎还舔他的乳头——两边，杰洛特不知道，他只记得恩希尔把第一根手指插进他后穴就射了出来，浑身颤抖，仿佛是刚脱离童贞身份的处男。但他知道恩希尔什么时候伸手去拿安全套，恩希尔撕开银色小包装的时候，杰洛特说：“我可以帮你。”  
恩希尔停下手里的动作，几乎是透明的乳胶圆圈有一半还在铝箔袋里。  
杰洛特坐起来，接过安全套，放进嘴里，然后俯下身，用舌头顶着卷起的边缘，然后含住恩希尔的阴茎。他只从午夜频道看到过，不确定自己能不能做好，从恩希尔的反应来看，做的不错。一次深喉，然后把套子套在恩希尔的性器上，杰洛特没有忘记用咽喉夹弄两下，润滑液的味道不算好，充满人工制造的香味，而且隔绝了恩希尔的味道。杰洛特想念从前，恩希尔把精液射在自己嘴里的时候，那时他还抱怨呢，如果现在还有一次机会，杰洛特一定甘之如饴。  
他抬起头，擦了擦嘴。“你想用什么体位？”杰洛特尽量让自己看上去神情如常。  
恩希尔阴晴不定地看着他，似乎在揣摩什么，又似乎在回忆什么。  
“我认为，”最后，他说。“你应当喜欢后背位。”  
他的表情——傲慢——和尼弗迦德大帝一模一样。  
tbc


End file.
